


Support from the Gentle Lily

by EmiyaShirou525



Series: Nasuverse inspired Boku no Hero Academia Tales [3]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Midoriya Izuku, Child Death, Dead Eri, Dead Toogata Mirio, Depressed Midoriya Izuku, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Hurt/Comfort, Iida Tenya is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Midoriya Izuku has Survivor's Guilt, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Suicidal Midoriya Izuku, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiyaShirou525/pseuds/EmiyaShirou525
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has his ideals questioned by someone who once wanted to be like him... Will this battle help him realize something new about himself, or will he cling to his old ideals and ignore Stain's cruel, but genuine advice? Read to find out.
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku
Series: Nasuverse inspired Boku no Hero Academia Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151915
Kudos: 3





	Support from the Gentle Lily

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Character Death, Violence, Child Death (referenced), Depression and Shattered Ideals.
> 
> Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and Shonen Jump, while Fate/stay night belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Takeshi Takeuchi, as well as Type-Moon; the only thing I own is this story.

Izuku had to kneel in order to catch his breath, trying to ignore that he was fighting the Hero Killer Stain in an ideological battle…

They both agreed to fight, and as long as Izuku’s friends Ochaco and Tenya and teacher Eraserhead were just spectators, he wouldn’t hurt them at all.

“It was stupid for you to come here boy, thinking that you could defeat me.” Said Stain as his looked at Izuku with newfound disdain, as if he regretted saying he was worthy. “You’re a failure without his own dream, while being obsessed with a wrong ideal.”

His words slowly were cutting his defenses, as he remembered his origin, the fire at Musutafu five years ago, where many people were dying in that fire, and he couldn’t save them…

Stain just laughed as he continued to tear him apart. “You’re nothing but a hypocrite, as thinking about others rather than yourself… Someone like you is a failure who should’ve never existed, that’s why I’m going to end you.”

“Gah…” Said Izuku as he tried to regain his fighting stance, before projecting some energy in his hands to use as pseudo-swords in the process.

“I am your ideal, and you should know you can’t defeat me…” Said Stain as Izuku charged at him with all his strength, only for his attacks to be easily deflected by his blades. “I understand you, because as long as I exist, Izuku Midoriya will always reject me more than anyone…”

With a single motion he cut a small portion of Izuku’s hand to then drink his blood, leaving him helpless…

“Let me ask you this… Are you sure you want to become an Ally of Justice?” Asked Stain as he waited for the effect of Bloodcurdle to wear off.

“And now you ask me this…” Said Izuku as he projected more pseudo swords. “I don’t want to become one as… I’ll definitely become one!”

Stain grabbed his hands for the both of them to see in each other’s eyes, deep inside their own souls…

“Yes… You must become one, no matter the cost, because that’s the only thing that motivates Izuku Midoriya…” Murmured Stain as he continued to tear Izuku’s ideals apart. “The thing is, those ideals were never completely yours… Right?”

Izuku knew that he was telling the truth…

He remembered everything being on fire, hoping to be saved, and the happiness he felt when he was saved… As well as All Might’s happiness when he saved him, and that gratitude about being saved came a lot later.

“You already idolized All Might as a kid, as his existence was your sole anchor to not drown in despair, and when you received salvation by him, those feelings were the only remnant of the old Izuku Midoriya.” Argued Stain as Izuku started to shake a lot.

He knew he used to be a crybaby, and someone really emotional and caring… But after the fire, he became more… Stoic? Robotic?

More like an automaton, a being who didn’t understand emotions, and used the remnants of love he had inside of him to prevent others from suffering as he once did…

“That happiness is the reason you pursue this ideal…” Said Stain in a disgusted tone.

“It’s true…” Murmured Izuku as he couldn’t deny it anymore. “That day, in a fire that left no traces of life, I wasn’t the one saved, but it rather was All Might…”

A child who would’ve been near impossible to save.

A man who found an impossible survivor.

If there was a miracle, where was it?

“It’s fine for a child to idolize their parent like figures, but he left you with a curse…” Said Stain in a tone with repressed anger. “Your father followed our ideal as well, and since he died and you can barely remember him, you filled the void with All Might’s, to somehow make it up for being saved when others died…”

Izuku couldn’t even say anything to defend himself…

“In that moment, you had no choice but to become an Ally of Justice, and your ideals are worthless…” Murmured Stain as he crushed Izuku’s wrists, making him yell in pain. “Those were unfulfilled ideals, and you’re just coping what Toshinori Yagi and Hisashi Midoriya believed to be right.”

“No… That’s not…” Said Izuku before being interrupted by Stain once more.

“An Ally of Justice? Don’t make me laugh…” Said Stain as he increased the pressure once more in Izuku’s wrists. “The desire to help others before yourself wasn’t something that was born within your heart…”

“Someone like you wanting to help others… That’s just STUPID!” Growled Stain as he took his katana to stab Izuku’s left thigh, making him scream in the process…

“Deku-kun!” Said Ochaco as she tried to help him, only to be stopped by Eraserhead. “He needs our help!”

“Believe me, as much as I want to help him, Stain agreed to have an honorable battle, and we have to respect that…” Said the erasure hero in a sad tone, watching how his student was torn apart by something beyond his control… That’s why he never liked the “Ally of Justice” ideology.

They were very efficient heroes, focusing on saving people and supporting them, not asking for anything in return, and 95% of them were underground heroes… But most of the time, they ended up alone.

As they didn’t understand human emotions, they couldn’t really understand people, as they were broken thanks to various types of trauma, essentially destroying their humanity, leaving an empty husk focused on protecting people, because it was the only thing, they lived for…

Some of them had friends, families and loved ones, but their self-destructive tendencies left like 60% of them without a support network eventually…

“Sensei…” Said Tenya, as he didn’t understand why Izuku was being brutally beaten by Stain… His actions didn’t seem that sinful compared to his… “Is Izuku-kun truly empty?”

“I think he is…” Murmured Eraserhead as he continued to watch the one-sided beating. “But to be punished like this… I don’t think he deserves that…”

All the three of them could do was watch…

“You only admired the idea of saving others, because it was beautiful!” Screamed Stain as he kicked Izuku’s left arm, shattering it. “And because of that, you don’t have GENUINE IDEALS!”

Izuku could barely make an energy projection with his right arm to stall Stain’s rampage of attacks, being slowly pushed away by Katana swings…

 **“IF THAT’S NOT HYPOCRISY, THEN TELL ME IT’S TRUE MEANING!”** Howled Stain as he broke Izuku’s projection. **“YOU WERE ONLY DRIVEN BY THAT OBSESSION OF SAVING OTHERS, BUT THAT’S YOUR DAMN ARROGANCE!”**

With a perfect maneuver, Stain stabbed Izuku’s stomach, with his katana, making him scream in agony as Ochaco watched in shock, tears slowly flowing out of her eyes…

Was an “Ally of Justice” such a sinful idea?

Even worse than acting with revenge like Tenya did, or wanting to be a hero for money, even if she just wanted to help her parents?”

“In the end… **YOU’RE NOTHING BUT A FAILURE!”** Said Stain as he took his katana from Izuku’s flesh, before continuing his monologue… **“WITH HYPOCRISY YOU CAN’T SAVE ANYONE… NO, YOU NEVER KNEW WHAT TO SAVE!”**

“And now… **LOOK AT ME! THIS IS THE RESULT!”** Growled Stain with an insane amount of grief as he saw Izuku fall to ground exhausted… “Not knowing **what** to save… Not having **anything** to save… **THAT’S HOW YOUR DESTINY WILL END!”**

With another slash, he tore apart Izuku’s pectoral area, making him fall to the ground, to then punch his face as his fists were fueled up by his fury…

“Your ideals are worthless…” Said Stain once more as he let Izuku take some air. “Thinking about others before yourself, and wishing for everyone to be happy… It’s nothing more than the fairytales we listened in our youth.”

“But if you want that so much… Then take those ideals, AND **DROWN** WITH THEM!” Finished the Hero Killer as he saw Izuku broken and beaten in the ground, barely being able to move…

As Izuku recovered from the beating… He realized that Stain’s words were true.

But… Maybe Stain forgot something after he dropped the Stendhal title.

“I saw that hell.” Said Izuku as he remembered being in the fire.

“I saw that hell.” Said Izuku as he remembered Mirio’s death trying to protect Eri.

“I saw that hell.” Said Izuku as he saw when Overhaul ended Eri’s life, with him being unable to do anything as Tsuyu restrained him to not get himself killed…

“I saw that hell… Which will become my gravestone.” Said Izuku as he saw Overhaul’s plan to destroy the world… While still keeping his quirk, of course.

Heh, they were both hypocrites…

“I admit that, Stain, I guess you were mostly right…” Said Izuku as he started to speak.

“This doesn’t change anything… As I should’ve been wiser…” Murmured Stain as he remembers his own past…

“I guess… That you probably lost many things you cared about, right?” Asked Izuku, knowing the pain someone endured when losing important things.

“Not really… I’m here, as I didn’t want to lose anything, and that’s why I didn’t lose anything…” Murmured the Hero Killer as he kept remembering… “But there was something, the light from three people close to me, the most important thing I’ve ever had…”

His parents.

His best friend.

The three of them dead because his enemies killed them… And those enemies were actually corrupt heroes…

That’s when he killed them.

That’s when Stendhal died and Stain was born…

He only wanted genuine and pure heroes to protect others, those who didn’t do so for fame, money, acknowledgment or pride…

Rather, just to shield and serve, as did the heroes he admired from comic books…

Surprisingly, both Chizome Akaguro and Izuku Midoriya were far more similar than they would admit…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, the author here.
> 
> First of all, I'm sorry for Mirio and Eri's fate here... I really like them both as characters, and they both deserve all the happiness in the world, but I thought that losing people would change Izuku's ideals a lot more...
> 
> This is what would've been Tsuyu's route in an old project I had named Boku no Seigi no Mikata, but I decided to just make one shots in different orders to show various perspectives.
> 
> Since this is Tsuyu's route, "Sweet Mochi Memories" would've been Ochaco's route, and "Dreams of Heroic Construction" would've been Melissa's, all three based in the Fate (Ochaco), Unlimited Blade Works (Tsuyu) and Heaven's Feel (Melissa) routes from Fate xD
> 
> In the next chapter Izuku will fight Stain's once and for all, and we'll have some other small oneshots from the route as well.
> 
> Thanks for everything and have a good night D:


End file.
